<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come and feel me by fallingyoonjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340003">come and feel me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin'>fallingyoonjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Choi Beomgyu, just beomgyu being soft while yeonjun sleeps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the blonde is still sleeping, mouth slightly agape. how he manages to look ethereal with dried drool on the corner of his mouth and smudged eyeliner on his lash line (he never washes his makeup off properly, too exhausted to even keep his eyes open, he thinks fondly) is beyond beomgyu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come and feel me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tired of not having any yeongyu on my timeline and decided to take matters into my own hands. sigh, i have to do everything in this household. jk. or am i? anyway, stream can't you see me and write more yeongyu pls.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>god, he’s so beautiful</em>.</p>
<p>it’s early, there’s still an hour left before the alarm will inevitably ruin the quiet atmosphere. beomgyu shifts, trying to find a better position, one that wouldn’t numb his arm more than it already is. sunlight trickles through the closed blinds, creating a golden streak on yeonjun’s face. beomgyu smiles.</p>
<p>the blonde is still sleeping, mouth slightly agape. how he manages to look ethereal with dried drool on the corner of his mouth and smudged eyeliner on his lash line (he never washes his makeup off properly, too exhausted to even keep his eyes open, he thinks fondly) is beyond beomgyu. he cherishes these moments with his boyfriend, away from cameras and fans, not restricted by rules and the makeup artist’s indignant scolds when they come back from the bathroom with smudged lipstick and purple blooming under their collars.</p>
<p>beomgyu lifts his hand to card through yeonjun’s hair. only he could pull off the yellow color, beomgyu thinks with an amused smile. he remembers the first time yeonjun pulled off his beanie and revealed his locks with an insecure twitch of his lips. it was beomgyu’s turn to reassure him that he was perfect, the rest of the day spent under the blankets until only yeonjun’s beautiful giggles were heard. god, beomgyu loves him so, so much.</p>
<p>his hand ends up stroking the other’s cheek, warm and soft. it’s already routine for beomgyu, waking up early just to look at yeonjun, before they have to go back to pretending they’re only friends, only bandmates. yeonjun’s warm breath hits his hand gently, as his fingers stop at his lips, plump and red. beomgyu feels his heart squeeze and then release, the way it always does with yeonjun. the blonde groans while his lids flutter and eventually open. his sleepy gaze focuses on beomgyu, who never stops his caressing.</p>
<p>“hi”, beomgyu breathes.</p>
<p>yeonjun mumbles something inaudible back, shuffling closer to beomgyu’s warmth. he never was a morning person. “-the time?” beomgyu presses a kiss to the other’s hair, breathing in the smell of the love of his life. “we still have time, go back to sleep, hyung.” yeonjun grips beomgyu’s shirt lazily, too sleepy to get a proper grip, and closes his eyes. soon, as if he never were even awake, soft snores leave his mouth. beomgyu huffs out a laugh and wraps himself around the blonde.</p>
<p>
  <em>so beautiful.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>